


An Adventure for Two

by firequakes



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: they can't read road maps, but they'll find a way to make it work.





	An Adventure for Two

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [let's find some beautiful place to get lost"](https://i.imgur.com/NVton2K.jpg)

They knew exactly where they were going, which routes they were taking, and exactly which stops they were going to making at first. But then Changsun had carelessly fumbled with the car's GPRS settings and lost them all the information Seungho had thoughtfully programmed into it in the first place.

"Oops," he had said, his eyes growing bigger and rounder. "I think I did something wrong."

"What the fuck, Changsun?" Seungho snapped at him, and then tried to see if whatever mistake the other man did could still be corrected. 

Changsun frowned, and looked away, feeling ten times more nervous than normal, being the recipient of Seungho's patented glare. "I'm sorry," he croaked.

Seungho sighed, tinkering with the machine. "Shit, I think you wiped out all the memory."

"I'm sorry," Changsun repeated, worry lines etched on his brow.

They sat in silence for a while, and Changsun could hear Seungho's breathing, heavier than usual, and he knew the other one was trying to let his anger slip by before he spoke again.

"Well, what do we do now? We're in the middle of nowhere," Seungho finally said.

"Um," Changsun started, anxiously fiddling with his fingers. "Let's just drive and have an adventure?"

Seungho turned to stare at him, causing Changsun to break into a nervous grin.

"Well it's not like we have a choice at this point," Seungho shrugged. "I think there's at least a road map in the back."

It took them twenty minutes to locate the barely used road map among the clutter in the car's trunk. 

"Found it," Changsun said, waving it around. 

"Do you know how to read a map?" Seungho asked.

"Um, no?" Changsun answered, smiling sheepishly.

"Neither do I," Seungho sighed, and then he just laughed, defeated. "Oh, well, we can learn on the way."

"It'll be an adventure," Changsun said.

"Uh-huh," Seungho nodded, opening the driver's door and taking the wheel.

"It'll be fun," Changsun assured him. "Our very own aimless road trip."

Seungho laughed, "Chulyong will kill us if we don't make it to his wedding."

"Don't worry, we have a few more days left anyway," Changsun grinned.

"I can't believe you're smiling that widely when this is all your fault," Seungho shook his head, but obviously attempting to reign in the smile trying to escape his lips.  _ Damn it, Changsun can be highly contagious when he starts being positive, _ he thought.

  
  
  
  


They found out soon enough that Changsun totally sucked at reading maps. Unfortunately, Seungho wasn't really much better. Fortunately, Changsun was charming enough and turned out to be very good at asking for directions.

"Apparently there's a gas station just ten minutes away from here," Changsun told Seungho. "And according to the woman, if we keep on driving straight, we'll reach the next town within two hours."

"Great," Seungho said, starting up the engine.

"But apparently," Changsun interjected, "There's also a very nice beach just a few kilometers from here."

"Is it on the way?" Seungho asked.

"Well," Changsun said, spreading out their (mostly useless, if they were both going to be honest) map. "It's going to be detour, really, but the woman said it's a really nice place, and we should really go visit."

"But we already lost half a day yesterday at that temple you wanted to check out," Seungho frowned. "And then we lost the rest of yesterday at that roadside diner."

Changsun laughed, "But the diner was your fault! You wanted to try half their menu!"

"Well the food was nice! And cheap!" Seungho argued. "And  _ you're _ the one who got indigestion, not me."

"I was only trying to help you finish all that food!" Changsun defended himself.

Seungho stared at him.

"Come on," Changsun pleaded with a pout, " _ Come on. _ The beach will be fun. You know you want to."

"Oh, all right," Seungho sighed, giving in. For some reason, there are times when it's so hard to say no to Changsun.

"Yay," Changsun grinned, throwing his hands in the air. "You're the best."

  
  
  


_ This beach _ is  _ very beautiful _ , Seungho admitted silently as he breathed the fresh ocean air and buried his toes in the sand.

"Whoooo!" Changsun screamed as he ran towards the water, clearly enjoying himself.

Seungho can't help but smile as he watched the other man. Changsun can be such a little boy sometimes.

"Come on," Changsun said, running towards him and pulling him towards the water.

"I'm wearing jeans," Seungho resisted. 

"And I'm not?" Changsun asked, gesturing towards his own pants.

"Salt water and denim don't mix well," Seungho said.

"Augh, whatever!" Changsun laughed, using all of his strength to pull Seungho towards the water.

They ended up toppled over each other by the shore, Seungho coughing up water that he accidentally inhaled.

"Sorry," Changsun smiled apologetically, patting Seungho's back.

"Aish," Seungho managed to express, in between coughs.

"Sorry," Changsun said again.

Seungho looked at him, and Changsun was about to apologize again when a mischievous smile tugged at the corners of Seungho’s lips, and Seungho splashed water on him.

"Hey!" Changsun exclaimed. Seungho just laughed, and splashed double the amount of water at Changsun again.

"I'll get you back!" Changsun declared.

"No you won't!" Seungho laughed, throwing a bit of muddy sand towards Changsun's general direction.

That was when Changsun just grabbed him, and kissed him full on the lips. Seungho, still laughing, was caught off-guard, but he adjusted quickly, and within seconds fully reciprocated the kiss. 

"See, I got you back," Changsun grinned as he pulled away slowly, and whisked Seungho's face with water.

  
  
  


They spend practically the entire day by the water, at least until the clouds darken, and drips of rain started to fall from the sky.

"Shit, it's going to rain," Seungho groaned. "We don't have umbrellas."

"We do! In the car's trunk!" Changsun said.

"Yeah, but we have to get to the car to get them," Seungho pointed out.

"We're wet from ocean water anyway!" Changsun grinned, right before the rain droplets multiplied and started pouring tenfold.

"Fuck!" Seungho exclaimed over the sound of the rain. "Fuck! Fuck!"

Changsun laughed. "Come on! I'll race you to the car!"

When they got to where they parked, Changsun pulled Seungho inside the back of the car and without warning kissed him.

"I'm suddenly so fucking horny," he said, placing kisses along Seungho's neck.

"Shit, now I am, too," Seungho groaned. "And wet jeans aren't exactly the most comfortable thing to be wearing in this situation."

"Well let's get them off of you then," Changsun smirked, trying to unbutton them. "Fuck, these are hard to open."

Seungho groaned, "Just do it," he moaned, as he tried to do the same for Changsun.

  
  


When they finish, the sky had finally cleared up, and the moon was already visible in the night sky.

"You drive this time," Seungho groaned, not wanting to move.

"Okay, but let's just stay like this for a while more," Changsun said, squished in the back seat with Seungho.

"But this is such an uncomfortable position," Seungho said.

"And yet you're not moving either," Changsun pointed out.

Seungho sighed. "Fine, we'll stay like this, but just for a few minutes more," he murmured.

"Okay," Changsun said softly, his mouth curving into a smile.

  
  
  
  
  


They finally get to their destination the night before the wedding— roughly three days after they were supposed to arrive.

"You planned this all along didn't you?" Seungho asked, as he parked the car outside Chulyong's family's house.

"Well," Changsun smiled sheepishly, caught. "The trip you planned was going to get us there in less than two days, and involved nothing but hours and hours of driving and stopping at nowhere except gas stations and cheap roadside motels. My way was more fun, don't you think?"

Seungho sighed, stifling a chuckle. He had to admit, it was kind of true.

"Besides, five days with just the two of us was time well spent, don't you think?" Changsun winked at him.

Seungho laughed, "You're so frustrating sometimes, you know?"

Changsun just grinned, "Come on, Chulyong is going to scream our heads off now."

"You don't say," Seungho rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he opened the door, and stepped off the car.

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read as au or not, but either way the places they stop and drive by are for your imagination to identify.


End file.
